Misty Mystery
by eL-Ree Aquafanz
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang pemain tenis yang terkenal dengan julukan "Prince of Tennis". Karena di usianya yang baru 16 tahun, dia telah memenangkan beberapa turnamen tenis tingkat dunia. Tetapi ada hal yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Apa itu? (Author comeback from hiatus)


**eL-Ree Aquafanz ****‒****PRESENT****‒**

Disclaimer :

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

Warning : OOC (of course), AT, AU, alur terlalu cepat, and **NO FLAME please...**

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Pair : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

Please enjoy the fic!

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Misty M****y****stery**

**Chapter 1**

**By**** : eL-Ree Aquafanz**

"_Chibisuke_!"

Seketika bocah berusia enam tahun itu mendongakkan kepalanya begitu indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah panggilan khas yang 'hanya' ditujukan untuknya. Sebelum sejenak kemudian iris hazelnya menatap penuh tanda tanya pada bocah berambut hitam yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. "Ada apa, _nii-san_?" tanyanya bingung.

Bocah berambut hitam yang dipanggil 'nii-san' itu, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah net sebelum kemudian melompatinya. Kaien, nama bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu, kemudian menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan bocah berambut orange di depannya. Diambilnya raket tenis yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kiri bocah itu, sebelum kemudian memindahkannya ke genggaman tangan kanan bocah itu.

"Kau ini kan bukan kidal, jadi peganglah raket dengan tangan kananmu, bukan dengan tangan kirimu," ucap Kaien lembut.

"Tapi, _nii-san_ saja memegang raketnya dengan tangan kiri. Kenapa Ichigo tidak boleh? Ichigo kan ingin seperti _nii-san_," balas Ichigo, nama bocah berambut orange itu, tidak mau kalah.

Kaien tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan _otouto_-nya itu. Kemudian diacaknya pelan rambut orange Ichigo. "Boleh saja. Tapi, _Chibisuke_ tetap saja tidak bisa sepenuhnya bermain tenis dengan tangan kiri, karena tanganmu itu normal. Berbeda dengan _nii-san_ yang sejak lahir memang ditakdirkan untuk kidal. Mengerti sekarang?" jelas Kaien dengan sabarnya.

Ichigo terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Tapi, Ichigo tetap boleh menggunakan tangan kiri untuk bermain tenis, kan? Hanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau suatu saat nanti tangan kanan Ichigo sakit atau terluka. Boleh kan, Kaien-_nii_? Boleh ya?" pinta Ichigo disertai _puppy eyes _andalannya.

Kaien terkejut setengah tidak percaya mendengar permintaan Ichigo yang diluar dugaan itu. Sebuah senyum tipis langsung tampak di wajah Kaien. Ditepuknya pelan puncak kepala Ichigo. "Tapi, kalau tangan kanannya sudah sembuh, otomatis harus menggunakan tangan kanan lagi, ya?" nasihatnya sebelum kembali ke _baseline_-nya.

**# Sepuluh tahun kemudian...**

SYUUT

TAKK

TAKK

TAKK

TAKK

Rukia seketika menghentikan langkahnya begitu indera pendengarannya terusik oleh sesuatu. '_Aneh. Kenapa masih ada orang yang berlatih tenis? Padahal klub tenis kan sudah selesai dari sepuluh menit yang lalu,_' batinnya penasaran. Tidak peduli pada keranjang berisi bola tenis dipelukannya―yang harus segera dikembalikan ke ruang klub tenis pria―dia langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sebuah tembok yang menjulang di depannya.

TAKK

TAKK

TAKK

WUSS

"Hosh... Hosh..."

Iris violet Rukia membesar menyadari siapa yang sedang berlatih menggunakan tembok itu. "I-Ichigo?" ucapnya tertahan.

Sosok berambut orange yang sedang memegang raket itu perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kau siapa?"

Rukia langsung sweatdrop ketika sosok itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Segera Rukia menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Dalam hati dia begitu kecewa karena Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

"Kau tidak ingat denganku? Bukankah kemarin kita baru saja bertemu?" tanya Rukia setengah kecewa.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas. "Memangnya kita pernah bertemu di mana? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalau kita pernah bertemu," ujar Ichigo sambil memantul-mantulkan bola dengan raket. Maklum saja, Ichigo itu mempunyai prinsip "ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang belum kau kenal dan kemungkinan untuk bertemu kembali sangat tipis, maka tidak perlu kau ingat orang itu". Sungguh prinsip yang sangat aneh.

Rukia lalu menghembuskan napas dengan keras. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Kelas 1-3. Aku merupakan manajer klub tenis pria yang baru. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Rukia memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

Ichigo ikut membungkukkan badannya sekilas. "Kurosaki Ichigo, 1-2. Salam kenal. Ah iya, kalau kau sudah tidak ada kepentingan di sini, bisakah kau segera pergi dari sini? Aku sedikit terganggu dengan kedatanganmu," ucap―perintah Ichigo datar.

"Ma-maaf, Ichigo. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu latihanmu. Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi," ucap Rukia terbata, sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi setengah lapangan tenis itu. Tetapi sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar melangkah lebih jauh, iris violetnya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

"Ta-tangan kanan? I-Ichigo memegang raket dengan tangan kanan? Tetapi kemarin sewaktu bermain melawan Abarai-senpai dia menggunakan tangan kiri. Bukankah itu artinya dia kidal?" gumamnya begitu melihat Ichigo menggenggam raket dengan tangan kanan. Hal yang sangat tidak wajar, menurutnya.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ichigo, menahan niatnya untuk melakukan _serve_ lagi ketika dilihatnya manajer klub tenisnya itu sedang menatap tangan kanannya dengan instens. Menyadari apa yang sedang ditatap oleh Rukia, membuat Ichigo cepat-cepat memindahkan raketnya ke tangan kiri.

"Aku tidak suka dengan tatapanmu itu, Kuchiki. Jadi, bisakah kau segera pergi dari sini, Kuchiki?" pinta Ichigo datar. Tanpa menghiraukan Rukia yang masih menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, Ichigo kembali melakukan _serve_ ke arah tembok dan langsung menahannya dengan raket yang digenggamnya sebelum kembali mengarahkan bola ke arah tembok.

TAKK

TAKK

TAKK

"A-ku... Permisi. Sampai besok." Perlahan Rukia mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari setengah lapangan tenis itu. Meskipun sebenarnya dia masih penasaran dengan 'kebenaran' Ichigo.

TAKK

TAKK

TAKK

WUSS

GLUTAK

Raket yang digenggam oleh Ichigo perlahan terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Sebelum kemudian tubuhnya ikut jatuh terduduk di samping raket berwarna merah miliknya. Napasnya mulai terdengar tidak beraturan. Ditengadahkan wajahnya ke langit sore dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Ini buruk. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menggunakan tangan kiriku sebagai tumpuan. Tapi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Karena sampai sekarang tangan kananku belum sepenuhnya sembuh," gumam Ichigo, gusar.

PUK

Ichigo terkesiap saat tiba-tiba wajahnya tertutupi oleh sebuah handuk basah. Rasanya sangat nyaman sekali. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Bukannya hanya ada dia seorang di sini? Lalu siapa yang dengan sukarela meletakkan handuk basah ini di wajahnya?

Dengan segera Ichigo mengalihkan handuk basah itu dari wajahnya. Sebelum kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. "Ku-Kuchiki?" ucapnya setengah terkejut melihat Rukia telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa dua kaleng ponta*.

"Ini. Kau pasti haus," ucap Rukia sambil menyodorkan kaleng ponta yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Ah, terima kasih," balas Ichigo. Diterimanya kaleng ponta itu dengan sedikit kikuk. Segera dibukanya penutup ponta itu dan langsung menenggak isinya.

Rukia lalu duduk di sebelah kanan Ichigo. Membuka penutup kaleng sebelum kemudian menuangkan isinya ke dalam kerongkongannya. "Segarnya~" ucap Rukia begitu isi _softdrink _itu telah membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja," ujar Ichigo, melemparkan kaleng ponta yang telah kosong ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat dari tempatnya duduk.

Rukia yang mendengar ucapan Ichigo, wajahnya langsung bersemu pink. Entah karena marah atau karena malu. Baru saja dia ingin menyuarakan rasa penasaran dalam hatinya, Ichigo sudah melenggang pergi.

"Ah, Ichigo, tunggu!" teriaknya, tepat sebelum Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruang ganti klub yang memang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari setengah lapangan tenis ini. Seketika Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya. Satu iris ambernya yang tidak tertutupi oleh topi, menatap tajam ke arah Rukia.

"I-itu...ng...ganti bajunya jangan lama-lama. Aku tunggu di depan gerbang," Rukia membekap mulutnya sendiri, menyadari apa yang telah diucapkannya. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Ichigo, dia langsung melarikan diri.

"Dasar gadis aneh."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Rukia tidak henti-hentinya menatap punggung Ichigo yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Seulas senyum tersungging dari bibir tipisnya. Rukia tidak menyangka kalau sore ini dia akan pulang bersama dengan Ichigo. Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan.

Rukia akui kalau dia telah jatuh hati pada Ichigo sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu kemarin. Waktu itu dia sedang mengantarkan bento milik kakaknya yang tertinggal di rumah, ketika dia melihat Ichigo sedang bertanding dengan Abarai-senpai di lapangan tenis belakang sekolah.

Saat itulah Rukia baru tahu ternyata Ichigo merupakan murid baru di Karakura Gakuen, sama seperti dirinya. Permainan Ichigo saat itu benar-benar memukau. Bahkan nyaris mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh seorang anak kelas 1 SMA. Alhasil Ichigo bisa mengalahkan Abarai-senpai dengan skor telak, 6-0.

"Hmm..."

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Kuchiki? Ah, jangan-jangan kau telah gila ya?"

TOENG

BRUAK

Ichigo meringis mendapati hidungnya yang sekarang berdarah, setelah beberapa saat lalu menerima bogeman mentah dari Rukia. Rukia yang melihat hidung Ichigo terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah menjadi tidak tega sendiri. Dia lalu melepas pita bajunya, menyodorkannya pada Ichigo yang langsung menolak pemberiannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah terbiasa mengalami hal seperti ini kok. Kau jangan khawatir. Terima kasih sebelumnya," ujar Ichigo sambil berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," sesal Rukia sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Ichigo menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Dia paling tidak bisa melihat seorang perempuan bersedih. Kemudian ditepuknya pelan puncak kepala Rukia dan ditariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Sudahlah. Anggap saja hal itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Dan tanpa Ichigo sadari, Rukia sudah pingsan dalam pelukannya.

"Tadaima," salam Ichigo sambil memasuki rumah. Seketika kerutan di dahinya bertambah melihat lampu rumahnya sama sekali belum dinyalakan. Selain itu, tumben sekali tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Biasanya Yuzu akan langsung menghampirinya dan menyambutnya dengan ceria. Ah, benar juga. Hari ini kedua adik kembarnya itu kan sedang mengikuti piknik di sekolah mereka.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Ichigo lalu naik ke lantai atas dan memasuki kamarnya.

BRUK

Dengan kasar, Ichigo merebahkan tubuh letihnya di atas tempat tidur. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya dan dipandanginya dengan sendu. "Sampai kapan kebohongan ini akan bertahan?"

**To be continued...**

***ponta : merupakan minuman favorit Echizen Ryoma di Prince of Tennis (PoT)**

**A / N : **Yosh, _o genki desu ka, minna-san_? Hehe, senang sekali akhirnya Ree bisa _publish _fic baru. Yah, meskipun langsung fic _multichap_, karena memang fic ini yang selesai lebih dulu. Well, kali ini Ree mencoba mengambil tema tentang tenis. Jadi, kalau misalnya ada yang salah, Ree mohon maaf. Soalnya Ree kan bukan _tennis player_.

Ok deh, di chap pertama ini, Ree gak akan banyak bicara. At the last, mind to review, please?

**~ eL-Ree Aquafanz ~**


End file.
